Pilot
Introduction Pilots are equip-able human soldiers, that can be trained to give particular robot configurations special bonuses that can give players an edge on the battlefield. This feature was introduced in update 5.1. Pilot Types There are two types of pilots in the game; Standard and Legendary. Standard Pilots Pilots of this type have a blue colored background behind them. All standard pilots start with an initial skill (these give bonuses in battle) when equipped to a robot. This skill is specially tailored to the robot and equipment configuration it is currently using. Every 10th pilot level (after level 1) the pilot gains a new rank, and can learn a new skill, that either gives the robot it is piloting, or any specific equip mounted on it, a bonus. A pilot can learn up to 7 skills and can reach a maximum level of 70, with each individual level up increasing the effectiveness of the skill that is currently being trained (only one skill can be trained at a time). Notes: Skills can not be duplicated (similar bonus types can be stacked however). Each pilot of this type has their unique story (below their skills). Legendary Pilots This type of pilot shares everything a standard pilot is capable of (see above), but with two exceptions; the first being it has a gold colored background, and second (more importantly), the initial skill is for a particular robot, and this special skill is not available for standard pilots. This gives them a unique advantage when piloting the robot they are specialized for. Here is a list of the game's current Legendary Pilots: Unique Skill: Cormac's Ambition: The weapon in slot 2 (middle slot) of Falcon deals more damage *Max: 10% *Robot: Falcon Unique Skill: Iskra's Devotion: Phantom's ability lasts longer *Max: 20% *Robot: Phantom Unique Skill: Soren's Tenacity: Nemesis' ability lasts longer *Max: 50% *Robot: Nemesis Unique Skill: Adam's Edge: Griffin's ability recharges faster *Max: 20% *Robot: Griffin Unique Skill: Tal's Neuroenhancements: Spectre deals increased weapon damage while its ability is active. *Max: 7.5% *Robot: Spectre Unique Skill: Sigrun's Support: Tyr repairs larger amount of durability with its ability. The durability of its physical shield also increases. *Max: 20% *Robot: Tyr Unique Skill: Jad's Glee: The robot deals increased ability damage. *Max: 15% *Robot: Mercury Unique Skill: Linda's Spirit: The robot's energy shield recharges faster. *Max: 20% *Robot: Fenrir Unique Skill: Adrian's Mastery: All weapons deal increased damage. *Max: 5% *Robots: All Unique Skill: Alika's Temper: The robot deals increased ability damage. *Max: 15% *Robot: Ao Jun Unique Skill: Kyle's Gizmo: The robot repairs a portion of its maximum durability each second. *Max: 0.75% *Robot: Inquisitor Unique Skill: Min-ji's Courage: The robot deals increased weapon damage for 30 seconds after reaching 50% durability. *Max: 10% *Robot: Ares Unique Skill: Stanislav's Know How: The robot has increased suppression effect. *Max: 20% *Robot: Invader Unique Skill: Tobias' Live Feed: All active modules on robot recharge faster. *Max: 25% *Robot: Bulwark How to Acquire They are purchased for gold in the Training Center; located in the "offers" screen, under the "Pilots" tab. Here, once a day (can be sped up with gold) three new pilots are available for recruitment. The higher the pilot's initial level and/or rank, the more gold it costs. This is also where you can acquire Legendary Pilots, if and when one appears, it will cost 2,500 gold and start at level 1. Note: The more experienced the pilots you own become, the better the recruitment choices are (higher leveled recruits). Leveling Up Leveling up can be done in two different ways; by using the robot(s) equipped with a pilot(s) in battle to gain experience (for the pilots), or using the "boost" feature by spending gold to immediately advance the pilot a level. The better the player performs in battle the more experience his/her's pilot(s) will gain The higher the pilots level the more experience it requires to level up, as well as costing more gold to boost a level. You can keep track of your progress by looking at a pilot's experience bar. Every 10th level after level 1 (11, 21, 31, 41, 51, and 61) the pilot needs to be promoted to a new rank. In order to promote a pilot, 500 gold must be spend (same location as the boost button) for the first rank (at level 11). Each subsequent promotion costs more gold than the previous rank up. Each promotion allows the pilot to learn a new random skill (a maximum of 7) that fits the current robot configuration. Promotion Costs Replacing Skills If for any reason the random skill your robot configuration acquires isn't to your liking, you can get it replaced in two different ways; the first and most simple way is to "re-roll" for a new skill. This is done by pressing the "Retrain" button near the skill you want to replace, and then by pressing the "Random Skill" button (for 50 gold) it will randomly select a new skill. The other (more expensive way) is to choose your own skill. This is done by pressing the "Skills List" button on the retraining page. Here, you have a choice between all available robot or weapon skills (all cost 1,000 gold) for the current robot setup your pilot is equipped to. Note: Whatever level the replaced skill was, the new skill will be of the same level, this means you will not lose any progress towards your skills. =Skill List= For Robots There are two different types of skills: Standard, which are available for all robots; and Unique, which are available to either a specific robot, or a group of robots. Standard Weapon Damage Master Gunsmith: The robot deals increased weapon damage. *Max: 2.5% (for robots with more firepower than 2 heavy weapons) *Max: 5% (for robots with firepower of 2 heavy weapons or less) Adamant Gunsmith: If the enemy team controls 3 or more beacons, the robot deals increased weapon damage. *Max: 5% (for robots with firepower of 2 heavy weapons or less) *Max: 7.5% (for robots with more firepower than 2 heavy weapons) Raider Gunsmith: After capturing a beacon, the robot deal increase weapon damage for 30 seconds. *Max: 5% (for robots with more firepower than 2 heavy weapons) *Max: 7.5% (for robots with firepower of 2 heavy weapons or less) Bounty Hunter: Destroying an enemy robot increases the robot's weapon damage for 5 seconds. *Max: 5% Durability Armor Expert: The robot has increased durability. *Max: 10% (for robots with a max (Level 12 Mark II) durability of 186,000 or more) *Max 15% (for robots with a max (Level 12 Mark II) durability of less than 186,000) Repair Mechanic: The robot repairs a portion of its maximum durability each second. *Max: 0.5% Adamant Mechanic: If the enemy team controls 3 or more beacons, the robot repairs a portion of its maximum durability each second. *Max 1% Raider Mechanic: After capturing a beacon, the robot repairs a portion of its maximum durability. *Max: 15% Resistance Adamant Guardian: If the enemy team controls 3 or more beacons, the robot gets increased damage resistance. *Max: 25 defense points Invulnerable Raider: After capturing a beacon, the robot has increased resistances for 30 seconds. *Max: 25 defense points Speed Road Hog: Robot has increased speed. *Max: 6.5% (for robots with a top speed of 50 km/h or more) *Max: 10% (for robot with a top speed of less than 50 km/h) Adamant Road Hog: If the enemy team controls 3 or more beacons, the robot gets increased speed. *Max: 20% Module Quartermaster: All active modules on robot cost less power cells to activate. *Max: 25% *Excluded Robots: Boa, Destrier, Fenrir, Golem, Loki, Patton, Schutze, Tyr, Vityaz Modules Expert: All effects on active modules on robot last longer. *Max: 25% *Excluded Robots: Boa, Destrier, Fenrir, Golem, Loki, Patton, Schutze, Tyr, Vityaz Dodger: All active modules on robot recharge faster. *Max: 25% *Excluded Robots: Bulwark, Boa, Destrier, Fenrir, Golem, Loki, Patton, Schutze, Tyr, Vityaz Foolhardy Quartermaster: Upon reaching a certain durability level, instantly recharges any equipped module. *Max: 50% *Excluded Robots: Boa, Destrier, Fenrir, Golem, Loki, Patton, Schutze, Tyr, Vityaz Miscellaneous Guidance Operator: The robot locks onto targets faster. *Max: 50% Unique Trade Off Survivor: The robot deals increased weapon damage, but its speed is lowered by 7.5% *Max: 5% *Robots: Ares, Boa, Butch, Falcon, Fujin, Fury, Hades, Haechi, Inquisitor, Loki, Mercury, Rayker, Schutze, Strider Thrill Seeker: The robot deals increased weapon damage, but its durability is lowered by 5%. *Max: 5% *Robots: Blitz, Bulgasari, Carnage, Destrier, Doc, Hover, Kumiho, Natasha, Patton, Pursuer, Rogatka, Spectre Scout: The robot has increased speed, but its durability is lowered by 5% *Max: 5% *Robots: Ao Guang, Ao Qin, Galahad, Gareth, Hellburner, Jesse, Rhino Spy: The robot has increased speed, but its weapon damage is lowered by 2.5%. *Max: 5% *Robots: Cossack, Mender, Stalker, Weyland Cautious Pilot: The robot has increased durability, buts its speed is lowered by 7.5% *Max: 7.5% *Robots: Golem, Griffin, Leo, Nemesis, Raijin, Raven, Vityaz Tough Guy: The robot has increased durability, but its weapon damage is lowered by 2.5%. *Max: 7.5% *Robots: Bulwark, Fenrir, Invader, Lancelot, Tyr Ability Based Wonderworker: After activating its ability, the robot repairs a portion of its maximum durability. *Max: 7.5% *Robots: Ao Guang, Ao Jun, Ao Qin, Ares, Blitz, Butch, Carnage, Doc, Falcon, Griffin, Hades, Inquisitor, Invader, Jesse, Lancelot, Mercury, Pursuer, Raven, Rogatka, Spectre, Stalker Destroyer: The robot deals increased ability damage. *Max: 10% *Robots: Ao Guang, Ao Qin, Ares, Blitz, Hades, Hellburner, Nemesis, Rayker True Ace: The robot repairs more durability with its ability. *Max: 15% *Robots: Mender, Tyr, Weyland Suppressor: The robot has increased suppression effect. *Max: 12.5% *Robots: Blitz, Rayker Weapon Damage With Active Ability: The robot deals increased weapon damage while its ability is active. *Max: 3% *Robots: Fujin, Raijin, Weyland Defense Expert: The robot has increased resistances while its ability is active. *Max: 20 defense points *Max: 35 defense points (Fujin) *Robots: Fujin, Raijin, Weyland True Cowboy: The robot deals increased weapon damage for 10 seconds after mode change. *Max: 5% *Robots: Butch, Doc, Jesse Ability Recharge Deft Survivor: Upon reaching a certain durability level, instantly recharges robot's ability. *Max: 50% *Robots: Blitz, Butch, Carnage, Doc, Falcon, Griffin, Hellburner, Invader, Lancelot, Mender, Pursuer, Rogatka, Stalker Clever Survivor: Upon reaching a certain durability level, instantly adds an ability charge. *Max: 50% *Robots: Bulgasari, Haechi, Kumiho, Raven, Rayker, Strider Ability Trade Off Daredevil: The robot's damage increases but its active ability becomes unavailable. *Max: 15% *Robots: Carnage, Galahad, Gareth Ghost: The robot's speed increases but its active ability becomes unavailable. *Max: 50% *Robots: Cossack, Lancelot, Rogatka Tradionalist: The robot's durability increases but its active ability becomes unavailable. *Max: 50% *Robots: Falcon Shield Physical Shield Expert: The robot's physical shield has increased durability. *Max: 25% *Robots: Bulwark, Bulgasari, Galahad, Gareth, Lancelot, Raijin, Rhino, Tyr Energy Shield Expert: The robot's energy shield has increased capacity. *Max: 15% (Fujin) *Max: 20% *Robots: Blitz, Bulwark, Carnage, Fenrir, Fujin, Haechi Crazy Electrician: The robot's energy shield recharges faster. *Max: 15% *Max: 20% (Fujin) *Robots: Bulwark, Carnage, Fujin, Haechi For Equipment There are two different types of skills: Standard, which are available for all equips; and Unique, which are available to either specific equipment, or a group of equipment. Standard Gunsmith: The weapon deals increased damage. *Max: 2.5% *Excluded equipment: Ancile, Ecu Unique Weapon Sharpshooter: The weapon has increased shot grouping (accuracy). *Max: 20% (Halo, Corona, Glory) *Max: 30% *Equipment: Gust, Storm, Thunder, Punisher, Punisher T, Avenger, Molot, Molot T, Tempest, Halo, Corona, Glory Speedshooter: The weapon's acceleration mode activates faster. *Max: 66% *Equipment: Punisher, Punisher T, Avenger, Molot, Molot T, Tempest, Viper Powerman: The weapon accumulates charges faster. *Max: 20% *Equipment: Shocktrain, Arbalest, Ballista, Trebuchet Shield Knight Errant: The shield has increased durability. *Max: 30% *Equipment: Ecu Energy Shield Expert: The shield has increased capacity. *Max: 15% *Equipment: Ancile